Totally Worth It
by Great Question
Summary: Hibari has a problem, Can Mukuro help? Short story done for the Lolz. 6918 Rated t for some language and violence.


Did this for the lolz.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

* * *

Summer... With it's arrival means several things... Sun, babes, bikinis, pools, and the best of all the ocean. With the arrival of summer only meant one thing to the vongola famiglia... BEACH PARTY!

"EXTREME CANNONBALL!" One screaming turf-top yell slamming into the ocean water.

"BE QUIET TURF-TOP! YOU'RE SCARING AWAY ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE!" Gokudera screamed, though his words seemed to be wrong and fallen on deaf ears since Ryohei wasn't listening, and girls were actually swarming around Gokudera.

The Vongola beach party was something that everyone in the Vongola tenth's guardian group decided on. After about a month of blood, sweat, tears, but mostly bloody planning, plotting, and coordination, it finally happened.

The Vongola Guardians, screaming sun Ryohei, idiot Lambo, handsome storm Gokudera, tranquil rain Yamamoto, sweet and sour mist Chrome/Mukuro, and hot loving cloud Hibari were all there, The boss Vongola of course, and their guests Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru, Hana, I-pin, Dino, and everyone else were invited.

"Boss! What's wrong!" Gokudera screamed diving into the water after Tsuna. Even though he had learned how to swim some, he still wasn't that good, so when he went out to swim, several minutes later he had to be fished out by his personal sun/storm rescue team.

"Woo-hoo!" Yamamoto was having a grand old time. Though this was his first time trying it, he became a excellent surfer. Kyoko and Haru were splashing around with the children, Bianchi tried making some shaved ice, poisoned of course, and making Gokudera faint.

While everyone was left to their own machinations, one individual just sat under the umbrella far away from the group, staring into the ocean. The only one that tried to approach him was one fearless pineapple.

"Um... Kyoya-san? Are you alright?" Chrome inquired of the cloud guardian.

"..." With no response.

"Kukuku..." The maniacal laughter could only be followed by one person, the other side of the Vongola mist guardian, Mukuro Mutha-F***a Rokudo. No you sick perverts he didn't take over chrome's body... I mean, Mukuro in a bikini? NO! I do not want to see that. As he approached, Chrome walked away. "So even the mighty Hibari can't stand being at the beach."

"....F*** off pineapple, I'm not in the mood..." the irritated guardian snapped to the maniacal pineapple.

"Awwww... What's wrong my little skylark?"

"... I don't like groups..."

"We all know that, silly skylark, but I can tell when your hiding something."

"..."

"Come on, I won't laugh."

".... I... Can't swim..."

"..........pfft.... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mukuro's sudden howl of laughter ended in the same way any laughter towards Hibari would happen... a Tonfa firmly and swiftly planted in their jaw. "Why not ask someone for some help, the guys could help yo..." The instant glare from the wounded skylark gave him his reply, "Or the women, they would help you."

"You really don't know who I am do you?"

"They'll keep it a secret."

"........." The skylark hated to admit it, but he really wanted help. He's like god at the school, he could choose what grade he wanted to be in, beat the crap out of anyone, and probably get away with murder, but not being able to swim was one weakness that could come back to bite him, and he hated it. "......fine... But only after everyone else has left."

"Fair."

After everyone had left, Mukuro had brought the ladies off to the side and explained the situation, and they were happy to help... with a little cake bribe, but happy to help none the less. After about an hour of practice, Hibari finally got the hang of it. He thanked the girls and they left, leaving only him there sitting on the beach staring off into the ocean.

"Is your lesson done already?" Enter the mocking pineapple.

"Yeah..." Hibari wouldn't admit it, but he had a good time. I mean, despite him revealing the humiliating fact that he couldn't swim, but have finally gotten rid of this weakness, please spending an hour alone with 4 hot girls in bikinis, any person would love that.

Mukuro sat next to the skylark. They looked forward staring into the blazing sunset mixing with the reflections of the sea. "Pretty romantic, don't you think?"

"Are you coming onto me?"

"Hehehe, Maybe" His sarcastic laughter killed the moment.

"...Thanks man"

"Il suo benvenuto." Mukuro responded in Italian.

"You need anything, just ask."

"I think you should take back that offer."

"Why?" Hibari looked past the Pineapple to see a storm of people resembling the vongola family running towards them.

"Since you didn't want anyone to know about your inability to swim, I had to make up something. Since I'm running low on caffeine at the moment, I could only think of you being suicidal and wanting to drown yourself in the great ocean. Kukuku" The pineapple's cackle was an appropriate way to wrap up his pure evil plan.

"You know I hate you right?" Hibari's response was equally perfect.

"Totally worth it."

"HIBARIIIIIII!" Ryohei and Gokudera ran at full speed ahead of the rest of the group to the now standing skylark. "LET'S SEE YOU GRIT THOSE TEETH!" As if a homage to the great Kamina and Simon, the two idiots plant two very powerful fists into the cloud guardian's face. The force of the hits blasted him into the ocean. Several people watched in shock and awe at the events that just happened.

"They did it..." Yamamoto said in surprise.

Tsuna was the first to snap to what was about to happen. "Oh god... I'm out of here!" As Tsuna and the girls left Ryohei and Gokudera, a dark aura rose split the ocean in half as the super demon arose from the water. Demon eyes Kyo? No, Try so insane you'll Shit yourself just by looking at him Hibari.

"Bring it on emo!" Gokudera roared.

"YOU CANNOT BURN ME! I AM ALREADY ABLAZE WITH PASSION!" Ryohei burst into flames.

"You can break my body but you cannot break my spirit!"

-Moments later-

"AH MY SPIRIT!"

With the horrible mutilation of the sun and storm guardians, the Vongola beach party was hereby ended.

* * *

R&R


End file.
